Duck Life 5: Treasure Hunt (2010 Video Game)
Duck Life 5: Treasure Hunt is the 5th game in the Duck Life Video Game series. It plays differently from the first four games, being more of an endless runner instead of an idle racer. it Was Released In 2010 For Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PSP and Nintendo DS. Pet Shop The Pet Shop has Gene-Pets—small creatures that help you along your journey. You can train them up to thirty times to have a faster special cooldown. Coins: * Apple * Bat * Egg * Lettuce Diamonds: * Pig * Beet * Rabbit * Whale * Strawberry * Cat * Koala * Turtle * Hamster * Hen * Owl * Eagle Mechanic The Mechanic sells gadgets that help you find more coins and treasures. * Tiny Wing: Makes you fly more swiftly. Initially costs 3800 coins and increases with each level. * iDowsing: Increases your chance of finding treasure chests. Initially costs 2500 coins and increases with each level. * Smart Shovel: Increases your chance of finding reward keys. Initially costs 2500 coins and increases with each level. * Gold Purifier: Allows you to sometimes find more valuable coins. Initially costs 2700 coins and increases with each level. * Bubble Barrier: Protects you from harm until you pop it. Costs 100000 coins. * Dr. Duckhatton: This super duck power makes nearby coins come to you! Costs 100000 coins. Barber In the barber shop, a duck offers appearance changes such as eyes, hair, tattoos, and colour. Tatoos override any body clothing your duck is currently wearing. Jetpacks In the jetpacks store, a duck sells you potions that act as jetpacks. * Jetpack: Skip the first 500 meters of the cave with this jetpack! Costs 250 coins. * Super Jetpack: Skip the first 1000 meters of the cave with this super-powered jetpack! Costs 500 coins. * Jetpack x5: Value pack of 5 Jetpacks. Costs 1000 coins. * Super Jetpack x5: Value pack of 5 Super Jetpacks. Costs 2500 coins. Tailor In the tailor shop, you can buy various hats and clothes, some which are a matching pair. Witch Ducktor The witch ducktor offers you coin magnets. When you activate a power-up in-game, these will draw coins to you depending on what power up you get. They all cost 20000 Wind Rider coin magnet: Allows the Wind Rider to draw nearby coins to it. * Kong King coin magnet: Allows the Kong King to draw nearby coins to it. Cave The cave is where all the action happens! Inside are obstacles, treasures, and rarities in an endless runner gameplay. Hold down The X (A) Button to fly, hit ducks, and collect coins. If you press Triangle (X) (1) Button, your pet's special ability will be activated. Duck Power-ups are found in the cave and help you along the way. All power-ups go away when you hit an obstacle that would normally knock out your bird. * Fire Bird: This power-up activates a Flappy Bird style gameplay. Rather than holding down the X (A) Button to fly, you can repeatedly Press Triangle (X) (1) Button to boost the bird's height. However, it does not break when in contact with the ground, unlike Flappy Bird. * Golem: This power-up activates a bird with a high jumping ability. Pressing the Triangle (X) (1) button will make the bird jump up to the top of the screen and glide back down. Clicking again while in the air will make it come down in a slam, cutting the airtime short. * Wind Rider: This power-up is the fastest. It speeds along through the cave and can jump higher than normal. Holding the Triangle (X) (1) button down while in the air causes the Wind Rider to slowly glide down. It bears a resemblance to a road runner. * Kong King: This power-up is the only one that does not look like a bird. Pressing the Triangle (X) (1) button will make its fist that is attached by a vine stick on the roof, and then bring you up with it. You will now run on the roof until you press the Triangle (X) (1) button again, which makes you fall back down. Gallery Duck Life 5 PlayStation 3 (ProType).jpg|ProType PlayStation 3 Cover Duck Life 5 PlayStation 3.jpg|Final PlayStation 3 Cover Duck Life 5 Wii.jpg|Wii Cover Duck Life 5 PSP.jpg|PSP Cover Duck Life 5 DS.jpg|Nintendo DS Cover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:DuckLife Games